An Unlikely Pair
by LadyDeathwish
Summary: Anatares is only days away from the happiest day of her life, head over heels in love with a Hume from Bastok. She starts to doubt his love for her though, as certain people and certain events force her to question: Can a Dark Knight truly love?
1. A Happy Occasion

An Unlikely Pair

"It's perfect!"

The slender Elvaan woman marvelled at her reflection, as if the reflection itself was beyond compare. She fiercely fought back tears of joy as she stared into the mirror, mesmerized. The lilac corsage almost had it's own light against her short fire-red hair, and her pale bronze eyes shone like citrines in sunlight. The dress, in a word, was perfect. The date was set; the third Lightsday of the month was to be her wedding day.

"It's too bad you'll have to leave the temple, Anatares, we've enjoyed having you with us."

"Oh don't be silly, this is only marriage, of course I'll still help in any way that I can. I'm a white mage, after all, it's in my nature."

"Mmm hm. And what of the groom? It's bad enough he's a Hume."

Anatares shot a defensive look at her friend. "Don't even start that again, Mihla. Xervis loves me, and that's that."

"I'm only saying this out of concerrrrn for you."

"Well, when he's back from his mission in Bastok you'll see for yourself. He may be a dark knight, but he can still love."

Anatares returned to her reflection, though the seed of doubt grew a little more each day. He had been gone an awfully long time... And if it was in her nature to love people, wouldn't it be in a dark knight's nature to be devoid of any emotion of all?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir, I've returned from Beadeaux."

"Report, knight."

"The situation is grim. It seems the Quadavs are preparing for an all-out attack on Bastok itself. I barely escaped with my life."

"Ill news indeed. Are you ready for your next assignment?"

"I hate to bother you with personal matters, commander, but... I'm to be married in little over a week."

"Bastok will surely need you, young Xervis, I doubt this can wait for too long."

"After the havoc I caused there? Those filthy beastmen haven't a chance." Xervis' smirk had a sadistic glean to it. "It'll take them at least a full month to recover."

The commander smiled. "You have served Bastok well, Xervis. Go home to your future wife, I'll inform my superiors of this news and we'll try not to disturb you until after your honeymoon."

Xervis obediently kneeled before his commander, then stalked off to his Rent-a-Room to gather a few things before getting on the next airship. His eyes were downcast and held a characteristically empty glazed-over look as he contemplated his next mission. His mind was almost perpetually on his missions. It was in his nature.

"Uhm, excuse me sir..." Xervis slowly turned to face the one who had interrupted his thoughts. It was a Mithra child. "W-would you like to buy some flowerrrrs?"

"Flowers," Xervis said softly, then gave a slight nod, more in agreement with his own thoughts than confirming what he would say next. "Yes, I think she would like some. Would you have any roses, perchance?"


	2. A Test of Faith

A Test of Faith

"Lady Anatares, would you do me the ultimate honour of becoming my beloved wife?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait!"

Anatares ran towards the departing airship, wading through the crowds of nobles and adventurers alike, nearly tripping over a well-dressed Tarutaru. After mumbling hurried apologies, she continued her sprint and emerged from the crowd. Struggling to breathe, she fell to her knees in exasperation.

"Looking for someone?"

She looked up at a pair of green eyes belonging to a Hume woman staring down at her. Judging from her clothes she was in the service of the Republic.

"Yes. My fiancee was supposed to... come off of that airship, but I'm late. I can't find him." The Elvaan woman rose to her feet, still catching her breath. "He must already be home."

The woman looked concerned. "My my. His name wouldn't be Xervis, would it?"

Ana snapped to attention. "You know of him?"

"I'm afraid so. Actually... I was the one who talked him into getting back on the airship. I warped here to give him new orders, from President Karst himself.." Despite her part in all this, the woman still seemed sympathetic.

"Thank you, for the news," Anatares managed, and turned away. She almost didn't notice the roses crunching under her duckbills.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Knight forced the door open, causing it to slam against the adjacent wall and wobble unsteadily on its hinges. He heaved his greatsword from his back and planted it in the center of the President's desk, effectively splitting it in half. President Karst stood facing the wall, letting out a quiet sigh at the loss of his new furnishing.

"You're sending me _back_?" Xervis asked incredulously.

"Quadavs have attacked our outpost in Pashhow. They're not known to take prisoners, but we haven't heard back from our people out there and are hoping the best all the same."

"So, you're sending me on a twice-damned rescue mission. Stop treating these beastmen like animals, Karst. They'll expect this."

"Yes, I have read your reports. You do make them sound... Organized. Which is why we're sending our best man on the job. You know the area, how they work..."

"And I take it I'll be paying for all of my own supplies with little promised in return. After all, why waste Bastok's able-bodied soldiers when you can send out an adventurer instead? Keeps your pockets lined with gil and your hands clean."

Karst turned to face him for the first time. "You'll watch your tongue if you know what's good for you..."

Xervis walked up to him until they were nose to nose. "Or you'll do what? You just said I'm your best." A sadistic glean made itself known in his dark eyes, and he began to smile. "The best, in fact. There isn't a single soldier in all of Bastok that could stop me if I were to kill you."

Karst began to sweat. "You couldn't..."

"I can feel my sword sing for your blood, dear 'President'. Don't think I'm not waiting for the day you piss me off enough to justify-"

A flash of light seemed to cross his eyes. His smile dissapeared. He scoffed and turned away, pulling his sword from the remains of the desk with incredible ease. On his way out he paused. "Perhaps you should watch _your_ tongue, 'President', or maybe next time we meet I'll be wearing the Kingdom's colours instead." With that, the door slammed closed behind him.


	3. Captive

Captive

"Please accept my thanks for your assistance, good knight. Might I ask your name?"

"Did you see a jar in there somewhere?"

"A... Jar? Wait, why would you venture here in the first place?"

"I made a bet."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anxiously, she rapped the end of a pen against the work table infront of her. A crack had formed around the middle of the writing instrument, and it would have probably snapped clean in half and gotten black ink all over her Aketon had someone not come to knock on her door that instant. Instead, she threw it and it snapped against the wall of her home. She ran to the door and opened it, not waiting for her Moogle to greet her guest.

"Oh praise Altana. Aleous, what news?" Anatares breathed, embracing the Hume. He was only a head shorter than her, and wore a Kingdom Aketon not unlike her own. She released him and backed up a step.

Slowly, he removed his feathered red hat and held it in gloved hands infront of her. His eyes could not bear to meet her own. "According to my friends in Bastok, he's been sent on a fool's errand into the heart of Quadav territory." Anatares brought her hands to her face. "I suspect... He will be in the heart of Beaudeaux, if he yet lives."

Anatares drew a deep breath, placing her hands on her friend's shoulders. Several moments passed before he could bear to look at her face. Several more passed as her expression changed subtly from worrisome and grieving to focused and serene.

The silence was abruptly ended when she walked purposefully to the table and started throwing things into bags. She held up vials of dark oils, checking to see if they were securely sealed before throwing them almost recklessly into her pack.

"What are you doing?" Aleous asked from where he stood. As soon as he spoke the words, he understood. He strode across the room to where she stood. "You can't go alone, it's too dangerous. Let me come with you."

"No." In a flash she had stopped him with a hand to his shoulder. "I need to do this."

"Why?"

"Because," she breathed. "I need to discover something for myself."

"Ana-"

"Do you recall how he and I met?" she snapped.

Aleous was surprised at her sudden hostility. After a pause he shook his head in the negative.

"I was lost in Davoi. He had been fighting for a while and looked a mess, so I cast a Cure spell on him when another Orc discovered him resting. He didn't thank me, nor even look in my direction, not that I expected him to. If asked he would likely say he didn't need it. But soon I found myself low on magic, my generosity had nearly cost me my life. He appeared out of nowhere and cut down an Orc about to strike me. I managed to roll away and drink an Ether, and together we escaped. He saved my life that day."

"Ana..."

"I need to see his fate for my own eyes, and even the score if I can."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All he could understand at first was the immense pounding in his head. Slowly, agonizingly, he recognised the presence of voices around him, speaking in organized grunts. He tried to shift, but even the smallest amount of effort was met with pain. A gutteral, raspy laugh erupted behind him, and it took him a moment to acknowledge that a foot had struck his back. Another moment later, he noticed his armour and weapons had been removed, and his lips were coated in a layer of his own blood.

The men were lost, and he was next.


	4. The Darkened Path

The Darkened Path

"I only had to look into your eyes to see Paradise. This world only has one place for me, and that is in your arms."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The large Galka stood infront of the young woman, staring into her stern bronze eyes. He maintained his stare for a moment, then slowly began to pace.

"Zeid, this doesn't concern you. I ask again; Why do you bar my path?" The redhead gripped her hammer.

"I've been waiting to speak with you, girl, because I don't think you truly understand the darkness that dwells within that man's heart."

Anatares spoke angrily. "Do not presume to speak to me as you would a stranger to the Void. I know a little black magic of my own, I understand how to control it."

"So you seek to tame him?"

"No! I seek to marry him, out of love, not some twisted purpose to befit an ill need."

"He's given his heart to darkness, not to you. Perhaps 'love' is what you feel, but are you so certain he shares your affections?"

"That's enough!" In one swift move she brought her weapon to bear, but found her hammer locked with his own greatsword. "Why does this even concern you?"

"Because you came here for the wrong reasons. And no, not the ones you've spoken. You'll find out what they are." He withdrew his weapon and left her to her doubt. Out of his pack he retrieved a scroll, incanted the words scribed, and vanished into the air.

She screamed and threw her hammer at the space he until recently occupied. It found itself in a wooden wall the Quadavs put up. Massaging her temples, she resolved to keep a level head, and rubbed her boots with oil while emptying prism dust on her clothes. Retrieving her hammer from the wall, she moved on, unseen and unheard of by her enemies. She was about halfway to the dome.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do we do with him?" A Quadav snorted.

"I say we eat him!" Various shouts accompanied this, and makeshift weapons were raised to the air in the torchlight of the dark cavern.

"Get some batagreens. I taste terrible."

"Silence!"

A larger than average Quadav entered the room, kicking Xervis in the side, formerly having been propped up against the wall. The other beastmen fell silent and motionned in a show of respect. Nonchalantly he righted himself as the war leader spoke.

"Whatever we do, we must kill him quickly! There will be more soldiers! His country will send men to recover him! I say we kill him and put his head on a pike at our door!" Various cheers erupted, but soon died at the sound of their prisoner laughing wickedly.

"Bastok coming for me? What a joke." He interrupted himself with another outburst of laughter. "Fry me, grill me, bake me, it doesn't matter. I've been abandoned by my people. The only-"

"I said silence!" The ringleader commanded again.

Xervis spat on the ground infront of the Quadav. "Whatever you do get it over with, because before you know it, I'll be-"

The head Quadav made to strike him again, but Xervis' form vanished into the air. The Quadavs made various grunts of panic, and the war leader retreated from the room. No one seemed to notice that his greatsword and armour dissapeared along with him.


	5. Escape

Escape

Quickly their fingers worked to replace Xervis' armour and belongings on his person. The area wasn't safe. Any moment now several dozen Quadavs would be charging past the nearby Afflictor and discover them. Xervis made to speak, but he was still affected by the numbing silence spell the Muter machine had hit them both with, and flexed his jaw as the sensation faded.

"Ana... I-"

"Just shut up and kiss me." In one swift motion she grappled him and planted her lips against his. Something about it was bittersweet. Maybe she had been too forward, and he was unable to respond in kind, or he didn't genuinely feel how she did. She did her best to ignore it.

"We need to move somewhere safe," she began.

"Yeah, that'll happen."

"Safe enough, I mean. I can take us from this place with a spell, but it takes some time to cast. I cannot be interrupted."

"This way," he said. She handed him a powder and took one for herself. After a moment their eyes betrayed them, and they could no longer see each other at all.

"Xervis?" she softly called, suspecting he might've gone ahead.

"I'm here," he whispered from infront of her. She almost jumped when she felt his hand in hers. He slowly guided her hand to his shoulder, and they began to move along the rocky hallways. After moments they could hear the Quadavs shouting and charging behind them, and they barely managed to escape into a small storeroom as they passed.

"What now?" she whispered.

"Back the way we came," he replied. "I have a score to settle."

They moved slowly back to the large room. The war leader was there, still in a fuss over Xervis' sudden dissapearance. He figured out that it was the work of a spell of some kind, he wasn't stupid. But the fact that he was loose was disturbing a thought indeed.

Xervis stopped as they stepped inside, and shook the powder from his armour. He soon became completely visible again. Anatares whispered a complaint as the Quadav jumped from his seat.

"Aww, did you miss me?"

The beastman let out a gutteral roar. Xervis slowly brought his weapon to bear, a smile playing across his lips. It abruptly changed into a focused line when the angered Quadav was a step away.

"Now!"

"Hexa Strike!"

"Spinning Slash!"

"Holy!"

Overwhelmed, the Quadav fell. The beastman had made a grave miscalculation in sending all his men off, as the room was now free and clear of enemies. Anatares put her hammer away and breathed.

"So... I don't suppose I could get a Cure?"

Ana smiled. "Cure IV." She placed a hand on his shoulder and willed a green energy to knit up the cuts in his face and bruises to his person. "Now, I'm going to start casting. Stay close to me."

Xervis nodded, and turned his back to her, sword at the ready. Anatares closed her eyes and focused, calling to the Void itself with the power of her mind. She held her hands infront of her chest, a black ball of energy forming between her palms. She heard the sounds of battle once more, but she did her best to tune it out. She could feel a pull around her midsection. It was the climax of the spell. She opened her eyes. They were completely black.

"I call upon the darkness of the Void to take us from this place! Escape!"

The dark sphere of energy in her hands grew to envelop her, and she vanished from the room.


	6. Cooling the Fires

Cooling the Fires

Anatares landed bottom-first in the muck. She scowled at the thought of cleaning out her equipment later.

Xervis started laughing, and Anatares looked over at him skeptically. It wasn't his usual laugh, it was genuine. Pure.

"What did those monsters do to you?" she asked.

"Oh, I was just thinking about how we met. I guess the score's uneven again, huh?"

"The... Score?"

"You saved my life that day, and today you saved me again," he smiled. "You caught me as I had just exhausted all my job abilities. I thought for sure I was gone."

Anatares felt a smile creep onto her face, and slipped her hand in his own. "Let us return home."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before she could object, Anatares was walking towards the altar, her face a mix of happiness and a nervous reluctance she still couldn't shake. Her mind was swimming. She was still confused about how Xervis felt about her, Zeid's speech still rattling her heart. She knew what he meant now, though; She did go for the wrong reasons. She didn't go to save the man she claimed to love, she went there to test him, and she was still uncertain about his score.

Nervous step after nervous step, one smiling face of a friend after another, she found herself holding her breath. Discreetly she let it out and sucked in more air. Something in her core made her want to stop and start screaming. And if she did start screaming, she wasn't sure she'd ever stop.

After all, she was about to commit herself to a man who might not even love her at all.

And suddenly, she found herself standing infront of him, staring into his hazel eyes.

"You may now be seated," the preacher began. At once, every guest in attendance sat down. Anatares' heart was pounding.

Somehow he sensed her tension. 'What's wrong?' Xervis mouthed.

'Talk later,' Ana replied. She could tell that did little to set him at ease.

"... And with the goddess Altana as our witness, you may now exchange your vows. Sir?"

Xervis cleared his throat and took a deep breath, sensing the attention of everyone in attendance was now on him. He gently took Ana's hands in his own.

"Those few in attendance that know me know that I grew up in Bastok's slums, with no parents nor home to call my own. I learned that life was a harsh master with no reward for any of the labours I endured. Most of my life I have found it difficult to express anything like the joy I feel when you're around. Anatares, since the day we met I knew you were the one for me. I only had to look into your eyes to see Paradise. This world only has one place for me, and that is in your arms. I praise Altana every day that she sent you to me. You are my Light, you are my life. I will love you forever and always."

Anatares was openly crying for joy, and her mouth hung open. There wasn't a doubt in her mind now. It took her a moment to register that it was her cue.

"... Ma'am?"

She blinked and came back to reality for a moment. But only for a moment.

"How can I top that?" Xervis' expression turned into a look of horror as the larger woman tackled him where he stood and kissed him for all she was worth.

The preacher stood in stunned silence. Finally, he heaved a sigh, closed his book, and threw it to some unspecified location behind him. "Okay then, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

The crowd answered with a mix of cheers and laughter. Anatares and Xervis hastily exchanged rings, and Ana's bridesmaid Morgan picked up her discarded bouquet, while Dancing Mind just shook her head with a smile. The newlyweds managed to unstick their lips long enough to escort the crowd to the catering service, ouka ranman and muteppo exploding above their smiling faces.


	7. A Happy Ending

A Happy Ending

Without warning a Tarutaru burst out of the wedding cake. Rentwokay licked off his face before thrusting his pelvis forward shouting "Where are all the hot chicks at!?" Xervis was pissed at the loss of the cake, and folded his arms in his dissaproval, but Anatares couldn't help herself but giggle.

"Hey you lovebirds!" Cenebi waved, and approached with a small box he held firmly under his arm. Ana swore she saw it move. "Yeah, I figured the best thing for you guys would be a stool, so Xervie here can reach your zipper." He winked. Xervis introduced his palm to his forehead, and Anatares feigned a cough and looked away.

"Unwrap me first!" the package exclaimed.

"Shut up Bamb!" Cen said, then smiled and handed it off to Xervis. The groom looked unsure of whether or not to open the box right away, or to let the tarutaru suffer for a little bit for missing Garrison.

"Moopy!"

"Dr. Ana!"

Without warning, the slender redheaded Elvaan scooped up her sorely missed Taru friend. Xervis started to wonder how they knew so many of the little people. He also started to wonder if 'Dr. Ana' knew how to mend the bones she was surely crushing in the small mammal's frame. She set him down and they started to catch up. He felt himself start to grow bored, so he looked at the box in his hands and gave it a little shake.

"Xervis."

He turned to face the towering Galka Dark Knight that was his mentor. "Zeid," he acknowledged.

"Those were some convincing vows," the Galka began.

"And every word of it was true," Xervis stated unwaveringly.

After a pause, Zeid continued. "You've changed."

Xervis looked over his shoulder at Anatares. Without turning to face the Galka again, he managed a smile. "It's all her fault," he said.

The tarutaru was released, and Anatares rose to her feet, mildly surprised to see Zeid. They stared each other down for a minute or two, then finally Ana smiled and saluted him. Zeid nodded and turned away.

"What was that about?" Xervis asked his new wife.

"He made a good point, and I was too blind to see it at the time, but really... I'm grateful." Ana smiled, then her smile vanished as she turned to look into her husband's face. "I have a confession."

Xervis met her gaze with a raised eyebrow. "What's that?"

"I went to rescue you for all the wrong reasons. I started to doubt our relationship, doubt that you loved me, and I viewed you with disdain for a time." She breathed. "I was testing you, and you passed with flying colours. Can you forgive me?"

Xervis surprised her by laughing. "Oh come now, I'm the asshole. Don't worry about it."

She smiled, they kissed, and heard the band start to play. "Shall we dance then?" Ana inquired.

Xervis' voice portrayed a note of terror. "Wait a minute... We have to dance at these things?"


End file.
